


ask him out not take him out

by wangja (ohbirds)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Allergies, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, please don't run with letter openers, well here's another pointless drabble no one asked for, yes I went there, youngjae is allergic to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: Jackson asks Youngjae out, but ends up taking him out instead. Well, almost.





	ask him out not take him out

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd jackjae, anyone?

"I can’t do this. I'm sorry, this isn’t happening," declared Jackson for the seventh time in the past two hours, wringing his hands and pacing the floor like a caged hyena.

Jaebum sighed. Jinyoung continued doing his paperwork as if he hadn’t heard a thing while Mark took care of the daisies Jackson had brought in for Youngjae. Yugyeom, bless his heart, had been doing his best to calm Jackson down by feeding him small sips of chamomile tea while Bambam live-tweeted the whole thing.

Bambam put his phone down. “Look, worst case scenario, he turns you down and things become awkward between you two forever and one of you has to quit your job to avoid the everyday awkwardness - _ow!!”_

"Not. Helping."

"I was trying to be be encourag- _ow_.” Mark pinched him again.

"Don't,” said Jaebum, “Jackson, listen carefully. Take the flowers, walk over to him, banter with him a little bit and ask him if he has any plans for the weekend and when you see an opening, ask him out."

Jackson gulps down the remains of the second cup, handing the cup to Yugyeom with a grateful smile."That sounds doable. Um, do I flirt? Wait, what is flirting? _Oh my god how do you flirt-_ " Jackson looks like he’s going to freak out again and Yugyeom looks just about ready to cry when Jinyoung finally speaks, putting everyone out of their misery.

"All you do is flirt. You crack a joke at his expense, sometimes yours, but mostly his, Youngjae responds with physical retaliation, you pretend to be hurt while secretly enjoying it and goad him into hitting you some more and the cycle continues until one of us cuts the sickening but cute display short." Jinyoung smoothly cut open a packet with the paper knife. "You're doing amazing on the flirtation front, my friend."

"Um, thanks?" says Jackson, unsure of whether he should be offended or pleased. “But what if he isn’t on the same page and just humoring me?”

“Jackson, if we weren’t sure about this, we wouldn’t be pushing you this hard,” added Mark, smiling as he handed Jackson the bouquet and fixed his hair. “There, all set.”

“Are the flowers even a good idea what if he’s-”

“He’s not allergic to those,” Bambam and Jaebum intone simultaneously. “I think.”

"Just go ask him out before I stab you with my letter opener."

“Are you threatening me with bodily harm in a police station -"

_"Go.”_

Jackson took a deep breath and made his way to the other end of the room, where Youngjae was bent over the files on his desk, his silky hair framing his face attractively. Youngjae looked up as Jackson approached, smiling at him. “What’s up?”

The black shirt he was wearing accentuated his muscles perfectly and the low neck exposed the three moles as well. The mole under his eye did things to Jackson he could not explain.

It was now or never. Jackson brought out the flowers from behind his back, went down on one knee and held them out, “Go out with me.”

“You don’t have to go on your knees for me.” Youngjae, however, took the flowers with a beaming smile, burying his face in them and taking a deep breath.

“You’re the only man I’d go down on my knees for.”

Youngjae hits him playfully on the shoulder. “Liar, you were on your knees for Jinyoung last week because he wouldn’t make you coffee.”

“Well, coffee is sacred.”

“More sacred than me?”

“Well, go out with me and we’ll decide.”

Youngjae’s reply was cut short by a loud, sudden wheeze. Jackson watched, amusement morphing into horror, as Youngjae’s hands went to his throat and the whole station erupted into chaos.

-

Youngjae blinked awake to the sounds of his squad bickering.

“You said he wasn’t allergic to those.”

“It wasn’t mentioned on his medical records, Jackson _calm down-”_

“Are you seriously telling _me_ to calm down after I nearly killed the man I was-” He didn’t hear what came next for he slipped into the dark again.

-

“Well that was a memorable first date.” said Youngjae, many hours later, when the doctor announced he was being kept overnight for observation and everyone left after fussing over him, leaving him alone with Jackson.

“Next time, I’m buying the dog flowers.” The quip was quick, but Youngjae didn’t miss how much of a wreck he’d made out of Jackson in one day.

“In my defense, I didn’t know I was allergic to daisies.” Youngjae cleared his dry throat, which had Jackson jumping to get him a cup of ice chips from the mini-fridge.

“How about we make a list of what can kill you and what cannot?” 

“Already planning our second date?” asks Youngjae through a mouthful of ice chips.

“Yes, it includes a visit to the allergist who will examine every inch of your body to make sure you don’t have any more funny allergies.”

There’s silence after that. Youngjae slowly goes through his cup of ice while Jackson stares off to the side, hands clasped tightly in his lap.

“Buy me dinner.”

“Huh?”

“Buy me dinner first, and then we can go to the allergist. That is, unless you’re trying to kill me, then we can skip the whole thing.” Youngjae swallows the rest of the ice, wincing as it went down his sore throat.

“I’d kill myself first before letting any harm come to you.”

“I’m touched, but I don’t want another hospital-themed date, unless we’re doing doctor-nurse role-play.”

Jackson looks delightfully amused. “Kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to thank @mokposfinest for helping me out with this, she's the master of dialogue and titles. you're the best! <3<3


End file.
